Souheki fu Fuki
by nunia lightspeed
Summary: Kie the yongest son of the high priestess Midoriko. Wants to follow in his mother’s footsteps. His objective is to destroy all demon that steps in his path.Yet that all changes in a series of events after his capture by the Heihi Raiden batsu. Were he mee
1. Prologue

**Souheki fu Fuki**

**Prologue: **

A whirlwind of brilliant colored leaves gracefully floated in the crisp autumn sky above an ancient enchanted forest. A small child's giggle could be heard echoing among the trees followed closely by a young man's tried and frustrated voice calling out. Then the graceful calm leaves where disturbed by a small child of three summers, dressed in a white ho, a black hakama and a red sash jumping into the sky above the trees. Her short raven hair shown brightly in the sun light. As her laughter filled the skies around her. The smile she wore was as brilliant as diamonds and her amber eyes rivaled the sun high in the sky. The moment passed and the young girl slowly descended to the earth.

There on the ground heaving out of breath was a young man of about eighteen summers. Once the child was securely on the ground she tackled the young man to the ground and hugged him tightly. The said man just sighed in defeat and ruffled the child's hair and scolded her. "Koinu …. you can't just run away like that. You could have gotten hurt. What would have happened if you ran into a bad demon? Hum." The young girl now known to us as Koinu pouted and sat up on the man's chest. Crossing her arms she retorted proudly and sarcastically "I won't get hurt! I'm hanyou not only human like you niisan!!! I could have taken them on." then she stuck out her tongue and huffed. The older brother just laughed at her antics and patted the child on the head. This only enraged her more. Smiling he teased her finding enjoyment in the kawaii reaction "Now what about the bad demons. What were you going to do make them laugh to death?" Now he had done it. Koinu got up and huffed and puffed as she headed in the opposite direction as her brother. Tenson then laughed again and got up to go after his little precious half sister.

Later that night in a small clearing a small camp fire could be seen. At the camp fire our two bickering siblings were trying to stay warm form the late fall cold night. Koinu was fast asleep in her brother's lap dreaming of something fun. While Tenson with his back to a tree, stared into the sky at the luminous harvest moon thinking of the past. It had been almost three years since he had left his old life behind and ran away with his baby sister in tow. Now they were running for there lives away from Koinu's grandfather the leader of the Ouritsu Inu-shikon Buzoku. He was the case for all there grief. If it hadn't been for him there mother would still be alive and they could be themselves rather then using these fake identities. He missed his best friend/stepfather. The demon that changed his view on life. They were the same age but the bounds of love know no age and found its way between his mother and best friend.

He remembered back before all of this when he thought all demons were evil and should be eradicated from the world. The events that changed his life on that fateful day of the disastrous flood….

**Reference**

Souheki fu Fuki - pair of bright jewels captive freedom

Ho - Ancient shirt worn in the Heian Period mostly by men

Hakama - Ancient pants worn in the Heian Period mostly by men

Koinu – Puppy

Niisan – Informal way of saying big brother

Kawaii – Cute

Tenson – Descendant of a god

Ouritsu Inu-shikon Buzoku - dog rulings clan


	2. Chapter 1: Bondingu Hantaisha

**Chapter 1: Bondingu Hantaisha**

The thunder cracked in the distance. Lightning lit the sky illuminating a chaotic seen of a small village on the brink of collapse. The waterfall of rain engulfed the village men tired desperately to save there town from ruins. The multitude of fire and floods were unheard of. Lightning keep on striking the tiny huts and setting them a blaze as if they were there soul targets. Bodies of the dead and near dead covered the streets. A river of crimson spread thought the small village turning the once dusty dirt roads into a sea of blood. The banging of shoves and the wails of the hurt and dieing turned this once peaceful place into a hell on earth.

That's when they came. Small black clouds and fire inflamed wheels held the culprits of the scene below them. There malicious smiles and laughter shook fear into the remaining survivors. Above all of this the leader of the demons watched. Descending to the ground and ordered his minions to "have fun". At once the entire swarm of thunder demons swapped the village killing and destroying anything that was in there path. Only tow people seem unaffected by there arrival. The younger of the tow drew his bow and notched an arrow aiming for one of the demons. "Evil beast! You will pay!" with that he let loose an arrow. Yet his accuracy was not his forte. He missed them by a mile. There malicious laughter increased as they headed towards the youth but about ten feet before they reached him the arrow hit a hut and exploded into a blinding blue light. When light fizzled out about ten of the demons were vanished. The remaining demons stared in shock at what that little pathetic human just did. With a confident smile the boy looked up at his enemies "Ha that's what you get. I might not be the best shot but I pack enough punch to destroy you weaklings!" the enraged demons headed towards him so fast he didn't have enough time to get another arrow and felt he was doomed. That is when the she stepped in. She pushed the stunted boy aside and with a single sweep of her holy sword she disengaged the demons that were heading towards him. Without turning around she addressed the boy "Kei don't incise your enemy. It will only make you look like a fool and make them mad. Show some honor towards your opponent." "But mother! There demons! Why should we show honor to these vile beast! They kill for fun they eat us. There nothing but savage dirty monsters." Kie retorted with a vile hatred dipping into his words. A thunderous clap head and it did not originate from the storm or the demons. There on the ground completely shocked for the second time that day was Kie. He was holding his red cheek and staring at his mother in astonishment. Then as nothing had happened she turned and walk away further into the village beckoning him to come. He did not follow her as he was told to do in confused rage he ran in the opposite direction thinking to himself that he would destroy all the demons and prove to his mother that they were not worth her respect. But that was his down fall.

Something cold, hard, and wet. That was the first thing Kie noticed when he regained consciousness. Grunting as he slowly opened his eyes only to see nothing but pitch black. He struggled to get up but he hit his head on a stone bench above him. "Baka human, (snickering) getting hit in the head got you into this situation in the first place. Now you do it again. You things are so infantile and stupid I almost pity you." Kie instantly forgot about his head and charged in direction he thought the voice was coming from yelling "Show your self you coward!" only to rewarded by tripping something soft. Still on the ground Kie tried to pull himself up once again and yet again he hit his head. A resounding laughter could be heard. Kie's tempered flared to life first his village was attacked. Second he lost consciousness and ended up here. Third his head felt like it was going to split in two. Then to add insult to injury this jerk was laughing and making fun of him. That was the last straw he crawled forward and tried to get up. He found something to help him up but in his rage he did not notice that the thing he was pulling on was growling. The next instantly he found himself dangling by the back of his shirt. Sharp pains in the neck and a woozy feeling overcame him. As his hazy eyes adjusted to the light or should I say lack of he found himself drowning in two amber pools. As he was entranced the fist thought was that he was woods around his village that he held so dear. Another growl brought him back to reality. He looked at the owned of amber pools and finally realized that he was pulling on his long hair. Embarrassment flooded Kei and he instantly released it and muttered an apology. In the same instant Kie was released. He fell to the ground. Kie tried to get back up only to find that his legs would not move. Giving up he sighed and looked at the other person. That is when he finally noticed him really. The owner of pools amber that he admired was a boy his age dressed in red with long silver hair, pointed ears, long nails, and a very beautiful face. He looked away with a slight pink staining his cheeks not understand why his heart beat increased or why he was hot all of a sudden. The only thing he could do was repeating the word sorry over and over again. The anger that he once had just disappeared in those amber eyes that burned into him. That is until the arrogant brat spoke. "What a great warrior you are. Tripping over your opponent grab his hair only to let go and then blush and apologize. Great strategy! Ha-ha… You are truly pathetic. But I could expect nothing more from a human." Kie turned to the boy his numb legs forgotten he got up and walked over to the boy. His secret energy flared and he grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him against the wall. The boy was unfazed as he looked at the teen in front of him. "Done yet" was all he said. Kei tempered flared as he prepared himself to punch the demon in front of him. Just as he was about to make contact both of them were drenched in water.

Both of the teens looked like drowned rats and wore a dumfounded look as they were suspended in the moment. Kie's left hand was still on the demon's collar and his right suspended just above his face. The only way anyone could tell that they were not frozen was the constant blinking. A child's laughter could be heard at the other side of the room. The two teens turned there heads slowly towards the noise water dripping off there faces as they turned. There they saw through bars on the far side a young boy holding an empty bucket and scruff man holding a torch. "Now that is funny hehehehe." The child giggled holding his side. Yet the scruffy man did not think it was funny at all and stared coldly at the two teens and said "You are making too much noise. Be quiet. Also refrain form killing each other we would not want to lose out on your bounty." With that he took out a small loaf of bread and threw it at them. "Young master Hiten we must leave these idiots to themselves. Master Kokufuu would not be happy if he knew." Hiten sighed and looked at the scruffy man "Fine we will leave these weaklings to themselves Senkou." The words "idiots" and "weaklings" seeped into the teens heads. Anger overtook them and in the next instance in unison a blast of sacred energy and demonic energy engulfed the cell. Dust clouded the cell as the two teens in furry yelled and swore off the child and man. Yet when the dust cleared the only thing that changed was a small ash pile where the bread had once been. "Bakas this cell is infused with anti demon wards and demonic seals. There's no way for you to escape. Let's leave young master" was all that the scruffy man said in a matter-of-fact way and walked away with the laughing Hiten.

Kie collapsed when the numb feeling returned. Hitting the ground was the last straw and in a sudden burst he let out all of his frustrations by throwing a hussy fit. Banging his fist on the floor multiple times he yelled "Kuso.. First those dam demons attacked my village. Then I am taken captive by them and then hit my head multiple times and get insulted by a child, an old man, and pretty boy. Then those idiots dump a bucket on me. And I can't even hit them. Baka bars baka seals baka wards!!!! Dam we almost had them. Kuso kuso kuso.. This day is just great! And what the hell is with this dam numb feeling." A sound like someone is holding a laugh in could be heard form the so called "pretty boy". Kie turned his head towards the other teen only to be rewarded with the other erupting into a full blown fit of laughter. Bewildered Kie asked "What are you laughing at demon". Unable to stop his mirth the golden eyes teen replied "You are….hahaha...the most…..hahaha…in…hahaha..teresting being I have hahahaha ever… met." Kie didn't know how to take this new development was he being insulted, complimented, made fun, or being toyed with. He didn't have a clue but all evil thoughts of the teen melted away as he watched the demon in front of him. The demon's face full joyous laughter seemed to lighten the room and Kie soon found himself laughing as well. The two boys found themselves on the cold stone floor holding there stomachs as they tried to calm themselves. Kie finally getting a hold of his laughter introduced himself as Tamakian Kie an inspiring sage and priest. The golden eyed youth gave a look of unbelieving and said "Well then Kie the great sage (using fingers as quotations marks on great sage). I am Inu-Taisho son of Yokoshima heir to Ouritsu Inu-shikon Buzoku." In those few words Kie's whole outlook on the boy changed. He was not some come of mill demon he was a member of the royal demon family and not any member but the heir. The family that was known for their brutality and malice. The family who's head killed his first mate by beating her to and slowly shredding her to pieces for just showing him his mistake. What was he going to do? Was the son like the father? Is he going to die by the hands of this Inu? Yet when he looked into the eyes of this demon all he saw was mirth, kindness, pride, and an underling hint of sadness.

**Reference**

**Heihi Raiden batsu** - thunder bandits' clan

**Kokufuu -** sky darkening dust storm

**Senkou - **flash

**Ouritsu Inu-shikon Buzoku** - dog rulings clan

**Yokoshima – **Evil

**Kagura - **ancient Shinto music and dancing

**Kita Maunten Ookami Pakku** - wolf north pack

**Inu-Ookami – **dog wolf

**Koga - **classical elegance, antiquity

**Midoriko - **

**Kaguya** - furniture store

**Kyohaku-mahou** – magic star

**Alric** – old English all ruling

**Hoshi**** - **star

**Kie**** - **devotion

**Inu–T****aishou – **dog boss

**Kuso – **shit

**Midoriko**

Race:** Human sage/goddess (immortal human)**

Age:** Unknown**

Rank:** High priestess/district protector**

Midoriko is the daughter of princess **Kaguya** and the **kyohaku-mahou kingdom**'s leader **Alric**. She has a twin brother named **Reed**. She has lived thought the ages. She gave up her powers as a demigoddess when she met **Hoshi** **Kie**'s farther. Midoriko had the powers to travel through time and dimension as well as purifying many beings in one simple swipe of her sword. She has 12 sons and 1 daughter. **Koinu** is her youngest and her and **Kie** are the only children in this dimension. All of her children are half sibling because she out lived all her lovers except the last. She abandoned her youngest because of the child was bore sick. She went to fight the hanyou and demons that were attacking the village. She died 3 days later by sacrificing herself and creating the **Shikon no tama**.

**Kie **

Race: **Human**

Age: **15(after took the name Tenson)**

Rank: **Apprentice priest/sage**

Kie's alias is **Tenson**. Kie is the son of the high priestess **Midoriko** and a Buddhist monk named **Hoshi**. He is the youngest son out of 12 and has never meat any of his older siblings except his twin **Hayate**. He is an apprentice of his mother. His aim stinks but his power overcompensate that. He loves to tease and help people. He also has a bad temper, a big heart, good intuiting, is very prideful, and is naive. Wanting to follow in his mother's footsteps Kie trains diligently to be the next dimensional protector. His objective when he was young was to destroy any demon that steps in his path. That all changes in a series of events after his capture by the Heihi Raiden batsu. Were he meets the son of the leader of the **Ouritsu Inu-shikon Buzoku**.

**Inu–T****aishou**

Race:** Inu demon**

Age:** unknown**

Rank:** Prince**

Inu-Taishou is the air to the **Ouritsu Inu-shikon Buzoku**. He is the eldest and only legitimate son of **Yokoshima**. He is prideful, arrogant, stubborn, and, short tempered but has a heart of gold. He has a younger half sibling **Inu-Ookami **that ran away from there farther. His mother was brutally killed in front of him at a young age by his farther and he has been beaten by him ever since. He has a gentle soul and is fearful of his farther. He has been taught that all humans are tricky and evil and worthless. His only friends are **Kagura** his father's second and **Aikenka** his servant.

**Tenson**

Race:** Human**

Age:** 15-30(sealed)**

Rank:** Wonderer **

Tenson real name is **Kie**

**Koinu**

Race: **Inu Hanyou**

Age: **varies**

Rank: **Wonder / Apprentice**

Koinu is the daughter of **Midoriko **and **Inu-Taishou**. Her given name is **Sin**. She is also known as

**General** **Sessomarou **1 of the great **Kyoushou**(later in her childhood). After the creation of the **Shikon** **no tama** her elder brother **Kie** changed both there names and faked there deaths. All in order to escape form her grand-father **Yokoshima**. Who has a huge bounty on both there heads. She is the youngest of 13 on her mother's side and eldest of 3 on her father's side. Koinu is the only girl in her family. All that**Heihi Raiden batsu**

Ruler: **Kokufuu**

Second in command: **Senkou**

The Raiden's are a group of bandits that work for anyone willing to pay the high price. They only believe in money and power. They have a great sense of pride, family honor, and love to destroy humans for there enjoyment. There element is thunder and/or lightning and are especially good at spells, potions, and traps. They have the appearance of either a human or a lizard monster.

**Ouritsu Inu-shikon Buzoku** (dog rulings clan)

Ruler: **Yokoshima**

Second in command: **Kagura**

The Inu's are the ruling clan of all the demons of the country. There clan is divided between the ones that support the ruler and the ones that fear him (including his son). There home is mostly centered in the western part of the country. Like the Nekos and Kitsunes they can transform between a human form and a dog form. Most of them believe they are better then everyone and are brought up on the idea that humans are disgusting beings that are less then dirt. They have many mysterious abilities but the most common that all of them are there good sense of smell, sight, hearing, and six sense. There element is wind and they are know for there speed and being found high in a tree.


End file.
